


Soft and Slow

by Dickensgal31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gently Sexy, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickensgal31/pseuds/Dickensgal31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stops at a roadside bar on a frosty night and the unexpected happens.  Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Listen to the Song that inspired this story!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vmMi8h1b1c

 

 

The Impala crunched on the icy gravel as I pulled up to the cedar shake bar on the outskirts of Sioux Falls. The sign sent a reassuringly warm glow into the frosty night. It looked like a comfortable place. One of those where everyone knew your name and pretended to mind their own business. But, if they knew you were in a bad way always had a comforting word.

It was just my kind of place. Looking around I only saw two other cars. But given the time of night I didn’t expect too many people would be out.

Swinging open the door I cringed at the slight squeak that came from the hinge. I made a mental note to give my ‘Baby’ a bit of a going over to freshen her up after being on the road so long. After all she was nearly forty-five years old. She needed and deserved pampering. I closed her door gently and gave a loving pat to her roof as I crunched through the layer of ice and took the three steps to the porch stretching across the front of the bar.

The door opened smoothly. The scent was just what I thought it would be. Beer, leather, and the heady comfort of burgers. There was another scent lingering. It made me smile. Soap. Oil soap.

Looking around I didn’t see anyone for a moment as I stood in the door. Finally, banging the dirt and ice from my boots, I swiped at my shoulders for any residual snow that might be perched there. The music on the old time jukebox was soft and twangy.

Taking one of the many empty seats at the bar, I looked around again. A door swung open toward the back. The light spilling from it had kitchen written all over it.

But what really caught my attention was the man coming from the light. Six foot something. Husky build, but not fat. A teddy bear of a man. Dirty blond hair close cropped but not stiff. And the beard. My heart skipped a beat. It was a full one but nicely trimmed. Soft too, it looked.

As the juke let out the hiss of changing records I heard it drop. The twangy strumming of Gary Allen filled the vast room.

I kept my eyes on the bear of a man as he sauntered over to me. My body followed my eyes as I swiveled on the well-polished bar stool. I felt the gentle stirrings of nervous butterflies winging around by belly.

The man’s pace matched the song. He moved unhurriedly. His eyes had a soft look to them. Nothing like the usual predatory move I’d experienced with other men. He was coming closer and my heart was beating a staccato on my chest.

And suddenly Bear was there, and I was face to chest with a pale blue Henley topped with a soft flannel in navy, sleeves rolled to his elbows. My eyes snaked up to lock with eyes the blue of an early summer sky. I held my breath as Bear’s hand reached for me.

 

_I sure do hope this is a long night, Cause I've never felt one so right_

Taking it, I felt the calluses of a hand that had seen work. But, yet, it was gentle. Strong and gentle. Helluva combination.

Bear looked into eyes that reminded him of new spring leaves even in the dimmed light of the bar.

 

_Each look into your eyes I fall in, A little more and more,_  
  
_Looks like we started us a fire, Wrapped up in flames of desire,_  
_With every touch their burning higher, Two shadows dancing on the wall,_

The guy’s body was firm, solid. He could feel it as he pulled the younger man into him and put his hand firmly over the guy’s back pocket. He locked his eyes on lips so pink and full he wanted to just taste them. He swallowed a groan as the guy’s tongue snicked out and licked them. Bear could feel the hitch in the guy’s chest as he pulled him in closer. His blood thrummed through his body with a pitch of excitement he’d not felt in a while.

Feeling the bear’s hand on my left hip sent a shiver right down my spine. His touch sent a zing of pleasure surging right to my knees. We picked up the rhythm of the song and swayed in time to it. Our boots rasped across a floor worn smooth from years of use.

With every footfall, every sway, every turn, I could feel the bear’s hand on my flank. It made me twitch with expectation. I felt my neck flush just from the feel of that hand. I moved my hand up the bear’s back and settled between his shoulders. I could feel him shiver under my touch. My jeans were getting tighter by the second. The soft scrape of denim on denim, just made me want to scrape my teeth against Bear’s broad chest.

 

_With nothing on but the radio, Feel the music playing soft and slow,  
You and me and the lights down low, With nothing on but the radio_

We made a turn around the dance floor that wasn’t really there. It was there from years of lovers and friends taking to it in an impromptu display of togetherness provoked by music that spoke to them. Bear guided the younger man around a second time in a relaxed pace. He liked the way the guy’s hand seemed so at home at his waist.

He nearly groaned out loud as that same hand traveled up his back and came to rest between his shoulders. He could feel the warmth of it through his shirts. It pulled him closer to the younger man. Bear could breathe in his scent.

Leather, pine, salt, and soap. It made his heart take a little leap.

I liked the way he breathed me in. The way his lips parted surrounded by that golden mustache and beard. It gave me just a peek of the tip of his tongue. I wanted to feel it on my skin, taste him on my own tongue.

He liked the way the guy’s green eyes kept a hold of his. The way his body matched his so perfectly. They fit. Their feet followed seemingly unbidden as they followed the soft beat of the music soft and slow. He could feel the guy’s thighs rubbing against his. It made his stomach jump with anticipation. The maybe of it, drove them around the dance floor.

Bear was mildly surprised when his younger partner gently pushed at his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eye and a lilt to his lips. He drew away and rounded him, promenaded them for a few beats and took over the lead. They two stepped their way around the floor for a bit before Bear felt himself gently directed into another series of turns only to have the lead gently relinquished to him again.

 

_Two people meant to be together, Two lovers dreaming of forever,_

_With nothing on but the radio, Feel the music playing soft and slow,_  
_You and me and the lights down low, With nothing on but the radio_

On the fourth round Bear engaged them in a series of turns down the center never pausing but going right back into the two step that had started them off. As the song wound down they found themselves in the middle of the floor their chests gently heaving as they continued to stay locked together.

I locked my eyes with his. He was so inviting. I bit back a groan as I considered my next move and wondered what his would be.

I bit my lip to keep another groan from escaping. The man smelt like a slice of heaven. It was a mix of hay, honey and a warm spiciness that made me think of cinnamon. The man’s eyes were nearly black with lust and I was sure mine were the same. I thought about kissing this beautiful bear of a man, feeling his beard against my own scruff.

He tipped his head to the side as he studied me and I couldn’t help pressing in closer. I could feel the bear’s arousal against my own. I still wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine.

In a moment our breaths were in sync. Leaning in our lips touched with a tenderness that would, to the outsider, seem somehow out of place. Resting together for no more than a split second each opened to the other. Our tongues slid together as if they knew the way already.

 

_We'll fall asleep here in the moonlight, In tangled sheets we'll be here all night,  
And when we wake up in the morning, We might stay like this all day,_

_Two people meant to be together, Two lovers dreaming of forever,_

It was a soft kiss. Without urgency. It was tender. Each tongue explored the other. They tasted and then tasted again.

The Bear pulled me even tighter against him and kept me pinned his hand at the small of my back. My hands smoothed his hard muscles as I wrapped my arms around and pulled the bear into me.

Breathlessly we finally parted, but came back for a small peck before parting again. We didn’t fully part, but just enough to catch our breath.

“It’s good to have you home, cher.”

“It’s good to be home, Bear.”

 

End

 

Author's Note: I call this dance porn. On this one I was hoping for sweetly and gently sexy.  
I hope I succeeded! I'd love to hear what you thought! Thanks for reading, Lisa 

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimers: That all characters are the property of Warner Bros. Television, CW Network LLC, Wonderland Sound and Vision, and Eric Kripke is fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. Character names are merely borrowed for fun. I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you may recognize. The canon characters of the series, Supernatural, are out of their series character and I cite Section 107 of the US Copyright Clause on 'Fair Use'. This is, in majority, a transformative work, solely enjoyed by a specific audience and no profit is realized. Original characters and/or characterizations, story concepts and plot are the property of the author publishing as Dickensgal31.


End file.
